The adventures of Aly Cat Spot Conlon and Coney Island!
by Bridgy
Summary: Alexandria, better known as Aly Cat and one of Spot's good friends from Manhattan; she goes to see what Spot is up to and the two of them end up spending the day together at Coney Island! Their friendship becomes more than just good mates once the sun goes down and lights come on. A ONE SHOT. OcXSpot.


Newsies!  
The adventures Aly Cat...Coney Island.

It was in the middle of summer on a hot summer day, Miss Aly Cat from Manhattan was making her way to Brooklyn to meet a special someone: Spot Conlon. Aly had just stolen pouch full of coins and she exactly what to do with them. She walked to the piers where usually spent his days either taking after his news boys and lazying around for no good reason, just because he could. Now, her and Spot had been, as you would say, good mates. Never did they betray each other or keep secrets. You would think that Spot had 'special' feelings for her, that he would someday sweep her off her feet and take her to 'Brooklyn heaven'. Hah! now THAT was a funny thought. But, no...Spot had never shown the slightest lovey-dovey affection towards Aly, just a good friend, that was all.

Aly didn't mind the fact that Spot never felt that way towards her. She was guilty of such pleasures, though. Then again, what girl in her right mind who had ever met Spot NOT like him in that way? That was just it, there were none. Aly sighed as she remembered her first time blushing at something Spot did and it was something stupid for her to get giddy about.  
Spot had been up for over 24 hours and was acting funny. Like he was drunk, but he wasn't. It was in the lodging house when it first happened; the boys were playing a simple game of cards. Spot on the other hand was so tired he could hardly focus and kept yawning, tired tears rolling down his cheeks. He kept wiping them away. His face was a little flushed; his strong boyish face now looked like a sleepy baby. He would laugh at the stupidest jokes or make a silly mistake by putting the wrong card down. Now that Aly was done reminiscing about him she perked her nose up and readied herself for she was about to meet up with Spot. Even though they had no planes to hang out, Aly felt like surprising him.

It was unusual for the pier to quiet, especially on a Sunday afternoon. Her boots made soft _pat-pats_ on the wood as she walked, trying to find Spot. She eventually found him lying on his back on one of the docks, his hands behind his head as he looked up at the clouds. Guess he had nothing better to do. Aly took off her boots and carefully placed them down, not making a single sound. Her big toe, though, poked out from her worn brown socks as she stepped down on to the docks and quietly tip-toed her way over to Spot. She bent down over him and softy placed her hands down over his eyes. "Guess who?" her voice ringed.  
Spot grinned. "Aly Cat..." he said, removing her hands from his eyes and sitting up. He turned to look at her. He looked at her as she continued to sit, kneeling on her knees and smiling. "What you doin' heah?"  
"Came to see what you's was up to," She looked around the area and then back at Spot. "Apparently not much." she added.  
Spot shrugged. "It's a nice day."  
"Where are the guys? They's usually all heah."  
Spot shrugged again. "Beats me," he told her.  
Aly then remembered the pouch of money she had pulled it from her pocket. "If ya got nothin' betteh to do come hang with me."  
Spot eyed the money. "Where's ya get that, goily? How much's in there?"  
Aly grinned. "Enough to go spend a day at Coney Island."  
"My, my. I'm impressed. My lil cat as learned to steal."  
Aly giggled. "C'mon! You up for it?" she asked him.

"Hell yeah!" he answered.

As they ran to Coney Island, the screams and laughter of people were heard just up ahead. It was more like a race though than anything else. When they finally got there to the gates, Spot had beat Aly by just a hair, both their cheeks flushed red from running so much.  
"Two tickets, please." said Aly, handing the man from behind the glass the money. He eyed them both suspiciously. "Well...?" said Aly.  
The grumpy sound, taking the money and quickly handing them both their tickets. Aly turned around and handed Spot his, their faces lit up like babies seeing a rattle toy. They grinned at each other and ran through the front gates, pushing a couple to the side as they did so.

Coney Island was amazing. The place was flooded with people...rich people. They must have been the only ones under dressed. Aly and Spot gawked at clowns walking on stilts and ballerina's running to their next show. Aly turned around, almost squealing as she said, "I love this place already!" Spot just smiled. He enjoyed everything too, but he enjoyed seeing Aly smile like that just a little bit more. "Spot!" Aly pointed to a puppet show that was taking place in the middle of the walk-way. Children crowded around it, watching, laughing. "Let's watch it, Spot." The puppet show was about a girl and her prince, you know, the usual storyline, but the show ended with the girl choosing the poor boy for true love. Aly loved it but Spot didn't quite get the ending and thought that the girl would have picked the handsome prince instead.

The next thing they went to was a haunted house. Aly wasn't scared too much, she had Spot right there with her. Though, there were a few times where Spot felt like he wanted to jump out of his skin. Those damn scary clowns and their make-up! That was his excuse anyway. So far the day was going by great besides the few glances they got from people. They knew they were out of place: two poor kids running around at one other most expensive places in New York City. It didn't bother them though, they were having too much a good time.  
"Hey, Aly Cat," started Spot. "Ya never did tell me how ya got that money in the foist place. Mind tellin' me?"  
"Oh..." Aly turned to face him. She remembered that she never told him how exactly that she got the money. "Well ya see I uh...I ended up following this one guy for a while. Turns out, as he was having lunch he left it there by accident after eating. I went there as soon as I could and picked it up, thinkin' that maybe he would come back so's that I could give it back to him and he would reward me."  
"Why didn't ya jus' take it right away?" Spot asked her.  
"Ya see, I would have but, I don' like doin' that less they really deserve it. But in the end he never did come back So I's jus' decided to keep it then after that." Aly never stole unless she had a valid reason too even though she could steal at any moment she wanted.

As time passed they had forgotten just how long they had spent there. They were getting hungry and stopped at the nearest place for some fish and bread and then to finish everything off they shared a chocolate bar together. Once done eating more lights had come on. Aly and Spot had never seen so many lights before. It was as if night had never come and it was still day light out.  
"Aly...look." Spot stopped her and she looked up at a Ferris wheel he was pointing at. The lights had not yet turned on. "Let's wait here till the lights come on." The two waited for a about a minute, staring up at the Ferris wheel and just like that the lights went on. Both Aly and Spot jumped back a little, surprised by the sudden light in their faces. Spot looked down at Aly and Aly looked up at him. They did not notice how close they had gotten in that tiny moment. Aly felt her face flush and wanted to turn away but she knew that if she did that Spot would just pull her back. She knew Spot was thinking something he wasn't supposed to. He had a different look in his eyes and his face softened. "Aly..." he said. He brought his hand up to touch her face but she inched her head a little away but that didn't stop him, he kept going and going and he finally took his other hand and stopped Aly from inching away from him. "Spot." he said and placed both hands on her shoulder. With the Ferris wheel in the background it made a perfect kissing scene. Aly knew this and it freaked her out. She was about to kiss her best guy friend!  
"Spot..." she suddenly said. "I don't think..."  
"Quiet." he told her and moved his face closer to hers. Aly's heart felt like it was about to just burst out of her chest. If not that than she would faint from excitement. Yes, this excited her and yet somewho she felt a little guilty for it. "I like ya 'lot Aly Cat. No otheh goil can match ya." that's when he finally kissed her; fire crackers went up into the sky, Aly closed her eyes, her brows raising up and her lips forming into a smile and better yet, she felt Spot smile too and lick her lower lip.

Aly blushed and put her hands to her cheeks. "SPOT!" she felt so embarrassed.  
Spot just laughed at her. "Ahaha! Be quiet! You liked it!" And she did.


End file.
